


出租车行动

by Estrellas



Series: The Drugs [1]
Category: Dog Day Afternoon (1975), Heat (1995), Once Upon a Time in America (1984), Scarecrow - Fandom, Taxi Driver (1976), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), The Panic in Needle Park (1971)
Genre: Al Pacino - Freeform, Crossover, Drugs, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Robert De Niro - Freeform, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrellas/pseuds/Estrellas
Summary: 德尼罗和帕西诺混合电影同人，以出租车司机和毒海鸳鸯为中心，穿插其他电影角色及其故事。





	1. Chapter 1

夜已经很深了。送走了最后一个乘客，把“暂停营业”的横杠挂上后，出租车司机崔维斯靠路边停了车，走进司机们常聚会的超市。超市里只有三个同行，正喝着热腾腾的咖啡聊今晚的见闻，崔维斯从货架上随便拿了点零食后在他们身边坐下来。

“嘿，你今晚生意怎么样？”他们的话题告一段落后，司机同行们又把焦点放到他的身上来。

崔维斯撕开饼干的包装袋，笑道：“和往常一样。你们呢？有什么好玩的事？”

“你来之前我们正在聊这个，”司机面团男孩给自己点了根烟，“就一个多小时前，长岛附近发生了一场枪战，很激烈，误伤了不少人。”

崔维斯手停下来，抬头问道：“警方和犯罪分子？”

“警察不在。据说是两个家族的黑帮分子，不知道因为什么起了冲突，似乎和毒品有关。”他吐出一口烟雾，又继续道，“我开车正好经过那里，还好跑得快，不然现在已经被打成筛子了。”

“最近还是尽量不要去长岛比较好。”司机巫师说。

他们七嘴八舌地说着，话题逐渐被扯远，聊天又变得惯例的漫无边际。崔维斯吃完了饼干，付了款，又离开了超市。

虽然已近深夜，但街上并不冷清，四处都是三五成群的年轻妓女和地痞流氓，街边的店铺也大多还营业着，五颜六色的招牌闪着绚烂而刺眼的光辉。

崔维斯取下横杠，重新发动出租车，向着车行的方向开去。通过西140大街时，他的车被人拦了下来。他穿着浅色的上衣，即便光线昏暗上面的血污也清晰可见，还有血不断地从他肩膀的弹孔里流出来——崔维斯和他对视了好一会，终于点头道：  
“上车。”

车门关上后，一声明显的叹息声从车后座传入崔维斯的耳里。他没多想自己是否惹了不必要的麻烦，调整车内后视镜后看着在镜子里低声抽气的年轻男人，问道：“去最近的医院？”

“不、不去医院。”他的声音比崔维斯想得还要年轻一些，“去这个地方就好。”

他从裤兜里摸出一张沾了血迹的纸条，颤巍巍地拿给崔维斯看。

——距离此处不远。崔维斯发动了车子，补上一句：“很快就到。”

十来分钟后他们就到达了目的地，年轻男人强撑着下了车，拿出几张1元的纸钞递给崔维斯：“谢谢你。”

崔维斯收了满是血糊的钱，看着他捂着肩膀一瘸一拐地走进楼房，摇摇头后驱车离开。

距离还车的时间还早，崔维斯却并没有继续营业。他又挂上横杠，把车开回了家，并把出租车上从里到外彻彻底底地清理了一遍，又把留下血迹的抹布扔进了远离他家的路边垃圾桶。

做完这一切后已到早上还车的时间，崔维斯去车行还了车，随后去他常去的餐厅点了份早餐。

“……造成4死7伤，距离纽约警局局长的死亡只过去了三个月，帮派斗争已愈发白热化……”电视里的新闻吸引了崔维斯的注意，记者的一句话未完，电视就被老板关闭，他便顺手从架子上取下一份今日的报纸。

崔维斯喝着咖啡看着触目惊心的报道，脑海里浮现出昨天夜里年轻乘客的脸。

报纸上说这是一起因为毒品纠纷而产生的帮派斗争，牵扯到了纽约好几个大黑帮家族，死伤人数不计其数，仅仅是昨天下午的一场枪战，就造成了不少牺牲，其中4死7伤只是被牵连到的无辜路人。

吃过早饭，崔维斯回了家，今天他破天荒地没有继续写他的日记，反而又把他收起来藏在床底的一套枪拿了出来，所有枪都保存良好，没有丝毫卡膛的可能。

崔维斯的直觉一向敏锐。

三天后的下午，正当崔维斯躺在床上补眠时，一阵急促的敲门声突然传来。他摸起放在床边的点44麦格农手枪，小心翼翼地走到门边，隔着薄薄的一扇门，问道：“谁？”

“塔塔基利亚家。”来人报上一个崔维斯陌生的名字，崔维斯听出门外站着的不止一人。

“你们找谁？”

“你，崔维斯·比克尔，四天前的夜晚你载了一名叫巴比的乘客去往某个地方，我们正在找他。”

“先生，我不知道巴比是谁，我只是个普通出租车司机。”

“请不要浪费我们的时间，你只需要告诉我们你把他送到了什么地方。”

崔维斯退了几步躲到门轴的角落，伸手打开了门栓，然后在门被推开的瞬间，他用枪托砸向第一个人的后脑勺，用枪抵住他的下颚，挟持着他往屋里退。

“你疯了吗？！竟敢和塔塔基利亚家作对！”被挟持的人一面朝他的同伴挥手示意他不要开枪一面威胁崔维斯，“我们并没有打算伤害你，只是想和你打探一个消息而已！”

“我不知道什么塔塔基利亚，也不认识你说的那个人。”崔维斯眼睛也不眨地盯着他的同伴，“但是‘不伤害我’，说出去恐怕谁都不会相信。”

“……你的身手很不错，是退役军人？有没有考虑过进入塔塔基利亚家族？总比你现在做一个普通的出租车司机强。”或许是觉得自己性命危在旦夕，人质又开始笑着利诱。

崔维斯没有理会他，径直对和他同行的人道：“丢下枪，丢远一点，否则我就开枪杀了他。”

三人对峙片刻，同行的人只得抛下抢，随后在他弯腰的瞬间，崔维斯藏在手臂里的另一把点25柯尔特手枪从手臂里滑出，一瞬间就打中了他的膝盖，让他脸朝地重重地摔在地上，崔维斯立刻捡起他的手枪瞄准了他的眉心。  
他们总算明白崔维斯并不像他们想的那么简单。

“你，你！”倒在地上的人瞪着眼，眼里却流露出掩饰不住的恐慌和畏惧。

“不要再来找我的麻烦。”

三声枪响后，两人都彻底倒在地上。崔维斯环顾了一圈乱糟糟的房间里的陈设，从抽屉里翻出自己的日记本和钱夹就急匆匆地出了门。

年轻乘客巴比的住处在一栋临街建筑，一楼的厅堂里还有个守着门打哈欠的老太婆，崔维斯向她打听到巴比的楼层。楼房楼道里闪着晦涩不清的光，一晃一晃的，像是随时可能熄灭，走到302门口后，崔维斯犹豫了一会才敲响门。

没人回应，他又敲了两下。

许久，才有趿拉着鞋子走路的声音从里面传来。出乎意料的是，来开门的并不是巴比，而是个金棕色长发的年轻女人，两眼周围的黑眼圈很浓，眼底也有挥之不去的疲惫。

“我是海伦，你找谁？”

“巴比在吗？”

“他前天离开了，到现在都没有回来。”海伦瞥了一眼他的衬衫，又立刻收回眼神和他对视，“需要我帮你给他带消息吗？”

崔维斯摇摇头：“你知道他去了哪里吗？”

海伦摇了摇头：“抱歉，我和他已经冷战很久了。”

崔维斯没说什么，他道了谢正要走，海伦却又忽然补上一句：“对了，他可能会去他哥哥或者几个朋友那里。”

崔维斯又折回来：“你知道他们的地址吗？”

“噢，我知道，我写给你。”

两个地址分散在哈林区的两个不同的区域，眼见快到下午六点，崔维斯决定先去车行取车再先去靠近车行的地址。

一个多小时后，他到达了位于哈林区最声名狼藉的街区。这里白天就随处可见恶性犯罪事件，街边更有不少三五成群的混混，百无聊赖地聊着天，所谈的内容尽是一些不堪入耳的话题。

出租车在一栋不打眼的五层楼高的建筑物前停下来，崔维斯一进屋，一股熟悉的气息就扑面而来。

是他在去解救艾瑞斯的屋子里闻到的同样的气味——欢爱的气息。

他皱了皱眉，上了二楼，敲响了房门。

回应来得很快，一个浓妆艳裹的女人开了门，见到他愣了愣，问：“你是谁？”

“我找巴比。”

“你是巴比什么人？”

“……一个朋友。”崔维斯皱着眉说。

“巴比什么时候有你这么个朋友了？”她似乎有点怀疑，但还是打开了门让崔维斯进来。

巴比正躺在床上睡着，身上的伤也已经被处理过了，而且看起来还恢复得不错，被崔维斯拍醒后，他迷糊着揉眼睛的样子简直像个天真懵懂的小少爷——忽略他身上的弹孔痕迹的话。

“……是你？”

“没错，你还记得我。”崔维斯捡起放在床脚的衣服丢给他，“你惹上的麻烦现在找到我了，穿好衣服，带你去个地方，我有些话要问你。”


	2. Chapter 2

出租车一路开进东哈林区拉丁人群聚居的地带，这里人群复杂而混乱，是个不容易盯梢的好去处。七拐八绕了一大圈以后，出租车在暗巷里停下来。

“有两个自称塔塔基利亚家族的人来找我，向我询问你的住址，你知道他们吗？”

巴比思索片刻后摇了摇头：“我只知道山托是塔塔基利亚的一员，其他人我不认识。”

“山托是谁？”

“我的前老板，大概要这么称呼吧……我拿过他的货，在哈林区卖。”

崔维斯眉毛一跳，眉心已经拧了起来:“海洛因？”

巴比看出他的不满，下意识地往后面缩了缩，背抵住车门，随后打量着他的情绪小心地措辞：“我现在已经没做了……”

“你的伤是怎么来的？长岛的枪战？”崔维斯没在意他的那些小情绪，继续询问，像极了审讯犯人的警察。

巴比摇摇头：“山托的一大批货被劫，据说是柯里昂家族的人下的手，塔塔基利亚的人找上他，让他想办法解决这个问题。他认为他的手下出了内鬼，也就是我。”

——柯里昂。崔维斯挑了挑眉，这个姓氏他觉得有些耳熟，却想不起来在哪里听过。

“所以他找上了我，想置我于死地，我勉强才逃出来。”巴比脸上露出明显的心有余悸的神情，见崔维斯出神，他忽然一把抓住了崔维斯的手，那双近乎阴郁的眼睛直勾勾地盯着，“去找你的那两个人，你杀了他们吗？”

崔维斯沉默着点头。

“山托不是个会善罢甘休的人，你杀了他的人，他一定还会继续派人前来找你的麻烦，你应该走远一点，最好离开这个城市。”巴比认真的絮絮叨叨的语气近乎神经质。

“我不会离开纽约的。”崔维斯毫不犹豫地拒绝，“我之前住的地方已经不能继续住了，我打算搬个新家。你打算怎么办？我见过你的老婆，听说你们已经冷战很久了，她连你在哪都不太清楚。”

“老婆？你说海伦？她才不是我的老婆，她是我的女朋友，我们本来是要结婚的，但是我是个傻子，我错过了两次机会，但是你知道吗？在我入狱后她为了吸毒去卖身！我一点也不后悔了。”巴比突然变得有些急躁，语气也变得咄咄逼人，喉咙边的血管都挤了出来，“她现在肯定巴不得我死在山托的手里。”

崔维斯任由他喋喋不休，一个字也没回应。

等巴比发泄完安静下来以后，崔维斯又发动了车子。

“你做什么？你要把我带到什么地方？”巴比一把抓住了崔维斯的胳膊。

“放松。”崔维斯瞥了他一眼，将出租车倒出巷子，“如果要害你我早就错过了一千八百个机会。他们既然这么快就找到我，那你和海伦现在住的地方很快也会被发现，所以我要去找个新房子。”

“……我也要和你一起？”巴比眨眨眼。

“因为你无家可归。”

抓着他胳膊的手松下来，崔维斯瞥了一眼巴比，他出乎寻常的安静了好一会儿，许久才想起来回答：“不行，山托想要的只是我的命而已！”

“我杀了他的两个人，他不会善罢甘休——这可是你说的。”离开东哈林区后连阳光都显得明媚了不少，“他们找上门来，你也不会那么容易就死。”

良久，得不到回答，崔维斯又补上一句：“不过最终这都看你自己的选择。”

崔维斯作为出租车司机，对纽约的大街小巷都十分清楚，也知道什么地方是适合藏身的好去处。很快，他就看中了一间不算宽敞的房间，房间虽然不大，但是家具陈设倒是一应俱全，所以他没有犹豫太久，就和房东敲定下来。  
“你可以选择睡这里的床——因为晚上我要在外面开出租车，或者回你的哈林区，和你还在冷战中的女朋友一起睡，全看你自己的选择。”崔维斯吩咐道，“如果你选择睡在这里，那就收起你的那些恶习，也不要随随便便到处乱逛。对，不用那样看着我，你身上海洛因的气味可以熏死一头大象。”

巴比似乎想要反驳，他拉起衬衫闻了闻，又乖乖地闭上了嘴。

“我现在要回去工作了。记住，山托的人还在找你，所以不要到处乱跑。”

巴比点点头，崔维斯关门离开后他立刻跑到窗户边，趴在窗框上望着崔维斯从楼里走出去。

崔维斯又开始他的出租车司机的工作，这是个对他而言很好的工作，可以有效解决他晚上睡不着觉的问题，又能让他赚不少外快，除了总能让人见到城市的污秽以外，几乎是一份完美的工作。

在送走了去往机场的乘客后，崔维斯刚刚装上重新归零的计费器，后车门就被人打开，一个衣着打扮都绅士得体、头发往后梳得整整齐齐的年轻男人坐了进来。

崔维斯从后视镜里看了他一眼，总觉得他有些面生，却又想不起来在哪里见过。

计费器开始计费，崔维斯惯例询问：“先生，去什么地方？”

“长岛，柯里昂大宅。”

崔维斯愣了愣，又调整了一会后视镜，好让他更加方便地看到坐在车后座优雅得体的男人，或许是他打量的眼神太过明显，在偷看了几次后，后座的乘客抬起眼，和他在后视镜里双目对视。

“是你！”崔维斯忽然想起来，“麦克·柯里昂，对吗？”

后座的人眼皮纹丝未动，只是嘴角几不可见地抽动了一下：“什么？”

“海军陆战队第二师直属第三步兵团，这是我的直属军营。我们在任务中合作过几次，我记得你。”

“……崔维斯？”

“没错，你竟然还记得我的名字。”崔维斯没有发现麦克偷偷看了一眼他的司机铭牌，“所以你就是那个了不起的柯里昂家的一份子？”

麦克点了点头。

“我在报纸上看到了新闻，据说最近发生的一场伤亡惨重的枪战事件就和柯里昂家有关。”

“从这里绕道走，不要直接去长岛。”麦克指了指，“新闻说的和事实有一些出入，塔塔基利亚家才应该负主要责任，柯里昂别无选择。”

又一次听到塔塔基利亚的名字从麦克的嘴里说出来，崔维斯十分确定被他杀死的两个人并非在虚张声势。

“你的表情很怪，你似乎知道什么关于塔塔基利亚的事。”麦克的观察力敏锐到了令人恐惧的地步，崔维斯又从镜子里打量了他一番，最终还是决定将他和巴比的事和盘托出。

“如果你所言为真，塔塔基利亚和那个叫山托的绝不会放过你们。”麦克的语气认真，眼睛却一直盯着他，像是在判断他的话有几分真假，“我会帮你们留意一下，以昔日战友的身份。”

出租车几乎在整个纽约市绕了大半圈才来到长岛，最终在柯里昂家族的宅邸外停下来。麦克将远高于车费的钞票递给崔维斯，过了一会儿又开口道：“遇到麻烦的话，可以来这里找教父。”

崔维斯点头称谢。

他看着麦克跟站在门口的保镖谈了什么，旋即脸色明显一变，他顾不上再和崔维斯说点什么，步履飞快地走进了庭院。

崔维斯驱车返回纽约市区，谁知他返回车行附近不久，就看到了不听他嘱咐的巴比。

巴比似乎有些慌张，四处张望着什么，片刻后他们的眼神在空中相碰，巴比急急忙忙地冲到马路上，拉开汽车前门坐上了副驾驶。

“出什么事了？”

“他们的人在车行，准备等你自投罗网。”巴比一边说一边往后瞧，生怕有人追在他们身后。

“报警了吗？”

“我是有案底的人，崔维斯。”

崔维斯不置可否，但是出租车还是朝着纽约警局的方向前进：“车行的人肯定被他们控制住了，无论如何都得报警。”

“警察不会帮我们的。”巴比用一种近乎绝望的语气说。

但未等他们到达纽约警局，就有一排警车从警局的方向驶来，驶向他们来时的方向。

崔维斯当机立断调转了车头，跟在警车后面赶往车行。

等他们到达时警察们已经把车行包围得水泄不通，最中间的是一位有些上了年纪的中年警官，他一脸的不耐烦，好像随时随地都要破口大骂，但不知为何，崔维斯觉得可以相信他。

“烟雾弹准备好了吗？”他们挤到人群内侧最靠近的地方，听到这位干练的警官问他身边的警察，“我喊一二三之后投入烟雾弹，所有黑帮分子直接击毙，不要犹豫，但不要误伤普通人。”

“是，汉纳警官！”


	3. Chapter 3

车行在十分钟内就被警方完全控制下来，五名劫持了车行的黑帮分子被当场击毙，剩下的工作人员及挤在人群里被车行老板认出的崔维斯和巴比也一同被带到警局做笔录。

“该死的纽约！”崔维斯听到门外的声音，立刻坐直了身体。

小房间的门被推开，文森特·汉纳警官拿着一份文件夹走进来在崔维斯面前坐下，他一边嚼着口香糖一边操着浓重的西部口音询问崔维斯的姓名年龄的身份信息。

“……所以，你只是在还车的时间恰巧到达了车行而遇见了今天的事？”

崔维斯点了点头。

“不要和我说谎！”文森特忽然重重地摔了一下文件夹，“在我的面前，不要耍任何花招，小司机。”

崔维斯不置可否，他和文森特像是忽然变成了罪犯和审讯警察的关系，但想到他和巴比以及与塔塔基利亚家族甚至纽约几大家族错综复杂的利益关系后，他选择相信眼前这个一口洛杉矶口音的警察。

“该死的纽约，到处都是黑帮，他们以为现在还是四十年代吗？！哈，民风淳朴的城市！”警官嘲讽地笑了笑，旋即又严肃起来，“我暂且相信你是出于正当防卫，杀死了那两个黑帮分子，虽说他们的死活我根本不在意，我恨不得所有的黑帮全部死绝，但是你现在在我这里有案底了，年轻的司机。”

“说实话，纽约的死活我并不怎么在意，但是我也绝不会允许这些黑帮在我的眼皮子底下闹事。现在，让我们来做个交易。”

“他们有没有为难你？”在巴比从警局出来后，坐在警局门口的崔维斯立刻问他。

巴比楞了一下，望着崔维斯沉默了好一会才摇摇头，反问道：“你呢？”

崔维斯也摇了摇头：“那位文森特·汉纳警官值得相信，他刚从洛杉矶警局调动过来，似乎为了追查一个从洛杉矶逃窜到纽约的大盗，还让我帮他留意一下。”

“所以你现在是警察的线人？”巴比打趣道。

崔维斯没理会他的玩笑。他们在路边的餐馆里吃了早饭，随后崔维斯又在车行附近找回出租车回了家——他实在太累了，他需要补眠。

“出了这样的事，塔塔基利亚不会善罢甘休，所以你最好不要随便出门。”在睡觉前崔维斯嘱咐巴比。

“那在你睡觉的时候我该做点什么呢？”

“想做什么就做什么，比如看看电视之类的，或者写点东西。”崔维斯已经脱掉衣服躺在了干净舒适的床上。

“像你写日记那样？”

“对。”崔维斯闭上眼，应和道。

太过疲倦，崔维斯很快就睡着了。百无聊赖的巴比写了一会东西，又看了一会默片电视，最后又开始观察睡着的崔维斯。

他看起来睡得并不安稳，眉头紧皱，像是正在做可怕至极的噩梦，连呼吸也有些不顺畅，微微张开的嘴唇里也发出了含糊不清的声音。窗外天正黑，原本这个时间，崔维斯都精神充足在他的出租车里，与一个个行人擦肩而过。  
巴比小心翼翼地靠近过去，伸手想要抚平他的眉头，却被崔维斯一把抓住了手腕，他吓了一跳，像做了错事被发现的惊弓之鸟，但在意识到崔维斯并没有醒来后他又松了口气。

空闲的手抚平了司机高耸的眉心，随后鬼使神差一般，手指沿着眉心慢慢下滑，落到鼻头，滑过人中，最终落在嘴唇上。

片刻之后，意识到自己做了什么的巴比触电般的收回了手。

崔维斯醒来时已是翌日下午，他已经很久没有在晚上睡过觉了，这一晚倒是出奇的安稳而悠长。巴比靠在床边睡着，一只手还被他抓在手里，姿势别扭极了。他一松开手，巴比就醒了。

“你睡得好吗？”巴比一边揉眼睛一边问。

“什么？”

“我看你睡觉的时候一直皱着眉头，像是做了什么不好的梦。”

崔维斯沉默片刻，笑了笑：“没什么，我睡得很好，你呢？”

“噢，我、我也睡得很好。”

白天崔维斯是不需要工作的，所以他开着车带上巴比去吃了早餐，又一起去置办了一些双人份的生活用品。

“接下来你想做什么？”崔维斯问。

“嗯……我想不出来。”

“想不想看电影？”

“噢，看电影，看电影很好！是什么样的电影？”

电影院是崔维斯常去的那家只放成人电影的影院，巴比似乎没有看过电影，对硕大的成人电影的logo丝毫没表现出惊讶，只是兴奋地跟在崔维斯身后进了影院。

然而巴比并不适应，电影的画面赤裸而具有冲击性，影片只播放了一半他就离开影厅钻进了影厅后的洗手间，崔维斯很快就跟了上去。

崔维斯进去的时候巴比正站在洗脸池前，他的模样有些奇怪，耳朵和脸上红了一大片，却一副想要呕吐的模样，在从镜子里看到突然出现的崔维斯时，他吓得往隔间退了两步。

“很抱歉，我不知道你……”

崔维斯话未说完就被巴比打断：“不，和你没关系，只是……”他话未说完，就急急忙忙地冲进了隔间。

崔维斯敲门：“巴比，你还好吗？”

“我、我很好，崔维斯，你不用管我。”

“你听起来并不像很好的样子。”崔维斯说，“抱歉，我不知道你会这么讨厌这样的电影……”

“不，不关电影的事。”

他们隔着一道门僵持了许久，等巴比走出来时，崔维斯注意到他的眼角红红的。他们再没提这件事，也没有继续看电影。到了六点后，崔维斯就又开车把巴比送了回去，千叮咛万嘱咐后又出了门继续每天的工作。  
崔维斯享受出租车司机的工作。于整个城市而言，出租车司机就像一个冷眼旁观者，他们每天与一个又一个陌生人见面，又目送他们离开；每天都能见到曼哈顿区的奢靡繁华，也能看到哈林区的堕落和沉溺，而这一切都和他们无关。和他时常来往的同行们，有的和他一样是退伍军人，有的是曾经中学辍学的小混混，还有中年丧女和妻子离婚的鳏夫，他们都同样每天夜晚穿行在森林一样的城市里，迷茫而腐朽。

崔维斯没什么文化，无法理解那些政客们和报社记者们所说的征兵广告似的话语，退役以来，他一直都没有找到适合自己的位置，直到他遇到年纪轻轻的小姑娘妓女，帮她脱离了皮条客的控制，让她回了家。

直到这时他才发现自己总算有了一点人样。

随后他又想到了巴比，想到载着巴比把他送回家的那天夜晚，麻烦接踵而来，他却并没有为此感到苦恼，反而有些奇怪的兴奋。

装好计费器后，后车座里很快又进来一位乘客。崔维斯调整好了后视镜，问道：“去什么地方？”

“随便你。”一把枪抵住了崔维斯的后脑勺。

“塔塔基利亚？”

“是。”

“看来我真是惹上了大麻烦。”崔维斯半开玩笑地说，像是完全没有意识到自己的性命难保。

“算你有点自觉。”

“你为什么不直接杀了我？”崔维斯看了一眼越来越暗的道路，心里盘算起来。

“交代巴比的下落，你就能死得痛快一点。”

“所以我横竖都是一死？”崔维斯握着方向盘的手加重了力气，“那么我为什么还要告诉你呢？”

话音刚落，他就猛地转动起方向盘，汽车在不算宽阔的街道上几乎调转了九十度，后座的杀手也猝不及防地摔倒在车座上，等他起来时额头已经被黑漆漆的枪口顶住了。

“拜拜。”嘭的一声巨响，杀手倒在了后车座上。

处理了尸体后，崔维斯早早还车回了家，然而迎接他的是空荡荡的房间，巴比不知所踪。


	4. Chapter 4

巴比像是人间蒸发了一样，无论是他的女友海伦还是他的那群狐朋狗友都不知道他的下落，就在崔维斯已经忍不住往最坏的结果考虑时，巴比的哥哥汉克联系上了崔维斯，和他一起出现的还有明显服用了过量海洛因的巴比。

“我也不知道他出了什么事，他昨天突然出现在我家里，还一副磕嗨的样子，我听说他最近交了你这个朋友，所以就想办法找到了你。”

“你是他哥哥？”崔维斯看了一眼躺在床上昏迷不醒的巴比，又回过头来问。

“没错。”

“他是怎么变成这样的？”

“什么样？吸毒贩毒？可没有什么人逼他。”汉克的态度太过轻描淡写，瞬间就激起了崔维斯的怒气，但最终他还是松开了紧握的拳头。

汉克离开的两个多小时后，巴比苏醒过来。崔维斯正坐在桌前写日记，他听到身后传来一道沙哑干涸的声音，就像在沙漠里旅行了几个月而快要渴死的人的喉间发出来的：“我在地狱吗，崔维斯？”

崔维斯停下笔，合上日记本，转过身来：“巴比，你还活着。”

“我以为我会死，”巴比怔怔地看着天花板，“昏过去之前，我好像听到了汉克的声音，他来过吗？”

“是他把你带到这里来的。”

“我又欠了他一次……”巴比挣扎着要从床上起来，崔维斯立刻扶住了他，“我想洗个澡，我身上很脏。”

水流声在帘幕后响起。崔维斯捡起扔在浴室地上的衣服，看了眼上面斑驳的血迹，把它们扔进洗衣机里，又挑出一套干净衣服挂在衣架上，对巴比说：“你的衣服脏了，先穿我的吧。”

水声里传来巴比模糊不清的回应。

巴比比崔维斯身材瘦小，司机的衣服穿在他身上长了少许，袖子足以包住半截手掌。他出了浴室，见崔维斯神情严肃不知在思考什么，就拎着袖子装出可笑的样子逗弄出神的司机，被喝止后才老老实实地在崔维斯面前坐下来。  
“为什么不辞而别？”崔维斯认真地询问。

巴比似乎没料到他会这么直截了当，愣了好一会才回答：“我不想再给你添麻烦，我是你的累赘。”

“现在我们在一条船上，山托不仅仅只想要你的命。”崔维斯摇摇头，又继续问，“脸上的伤是怎么回事？”

“噢，那、那是我自己造成的，我磕上头了，发生了一点意外，没有什么。”

“没有什么？”崔维斯忽然抓住巴比的手，另一只手撩起了他的衬衫，纵横交错的伤口如同一条条丑陋狰狞的爬虫，爬满了他的胸腹，“这是没有什么哈？”

巴比不说话了。

阴沉的天空终于开始落雨，不一会儿就变得瓢泼，雨水从房檐落下，打在玻璃上，发出滴滴答答的阵阵响声，房间里也弥漫起一股潮湿而令人困顿疲倦的气味。

“我被他们抓到了，”巴比忽然说，他推开崔维斯的手，整理好衣服，“山托的人。他们教训了我一顿，我不知道他们为什么不直接杀了我……他们给我注射了好几磅海洛因，把我扔到了街上。”

“……你不该随便离开。”

“抱、抱歉，我只是不想再给你添麻烦，我看得出你习惯一个人生活……”巴比的声音变得柔软极了，就像一只受了伤的小动物，“我也不能丢下海伦，她肯定还在等我回去。”

沉默半晌，崔维斯缓缓道：“你要是想回去，我可以送你走。”

雨水打在车前窗上，被雨刷慢慢地刮开，随后视线再次被雨水遮挡。巴比坐在副驾，看着时间漫长得仿佛一个世纪的红灯，忽然开口道：“我很感激你，崔维斯，真的，我从来没见过像你这样的人……”

绿灯亮起，出租车再次行动起来。

崔维斯对他的话没有任何反应，他转动着方向盘，车一路畅通无阻地开进东哈林区，在巴比的家楼下停住。

楼道里的灯光一如既往的昏暗，光线晃荡着，如同摇摇欲坠的火。崔维斯跟在巴比身后进了屋，一览无余的房间里空荡荡的，丝毫没有住过人的气息。

“海伦——”巴比大声喊着女友的名字，然而里里外外都没有任何回应，“海伦！”

崔维斯拦住跑进跑出的巴比，把在地上捡到的纸条递给他：“海伦给你的留言。”

巴比立刻抢过留言。崔维斯没看纸上写了什么，但看得出来一定不是什么好消息——巴比抓着纸张一步步往后退，背抵到墙上，身体沿着墙面慢慢地滑下去，他抓着自己乱糟糟的头发，嘴唇颤抖着说：“她、她走了，走了，离开我了……我知道这一天一定会来临的！我就知道！”

崔维斯想要说点什么，但最终什么也没说出来，他在巴比面前蹲下来，拍了拍他的肩膀。

巴比又坐上了出租车，在崔维斯发动车子时，他突然开口道：“她去找汉克了。”

崔维斯停下来。

“我在监狱的时候，海伦和他睡过几次，为了钱。”巴比抱着膝盖蹲坐在副驾上，“我一直以为她很讨厌汉克，现在她居然丢下我和汉克在一起了。”

“你恨她吗？”崔维斯问。

“……恨？”巴比愣住，他思考了很久，摇了摇头，“没有这种感觉，这不能怪她，和我在一起不会快乐。”

“我曾经恨过一个女人，她是个很有文化的女人，是个杂志社的编辑或者什么，”崔维斯第一次在巴比面前说起自己的事，“我经常开车经过那家杂志社，所以我总能看到她。某一天，我停下车，推开杂志社的门，走到她面前，问她要不要和我约会。”

“她答应了吗？”

“没错，答应了，我约她吃饭，后来又约她去看电影，但是她并不喜欢那部电影……”

“等等，你该不会带她去看我们一起看的那部电影了吧？”巴比打断他的话。

崔维斯有点尴尬地笑着点头：“不是同一部，但是差不多。”

“总之，她中途就离开了，我追出去，她很愤怒地告诉我她的感受，我们的关系就这样结束了。”崔维斯又发动起车子，“那时候我很恨她，不只是恨她，还恨和她一样的那一群人，他们和我们不一样，你知道吗？他们衣着光鲜，打扮靓丽，他们有文化，从他们嘴里蹦出来的都是我听不懂的词，但后来我又遇到了一个年轻的女孩，难以想象，她还不到十三岁，就成了一个妓女。”

“我杀了控制她的皮条客，还杀了她的一个嫖客，给了她钱，让她回了匹兹堡的老家。”想到艾瑞斯，崔维斯又笑起来，“他的父母给我写了一封感谢信，我的事迹还登上了报纸。从那时起，我才明白自己能做些什么，不该做些什么。”

好一会儿，巴比才问道：“这就是你那天夜晚让我上车的原因？”

“大概吧。”

崔维斯把巴比送回了他的家，等巴比下车后，他还没装上计费器，后座就坐上一个人来，从后视镜里看去，崔维斯一眼看出他就是文森特·汉纳警官给他看过照片的大盗尼尔·麦考利。

司机不动声色地从镜子里打量着乘客，问道：“去什么地方？”

尼尔递过来一张纸条，上面写着街道地址和酒店名称。

出租车很快到达目的地，崔维斯从尼尔那收到了不少小费，还注意到他下车之后还整理了一下头发和着装，看起来像是要去约见情人一般郑重其事。

车子再次启动，崔维斯忽然想起来自己和巴比都没有吃晚餐，他调转车头，决定去自己最爱买晚餐的餐厅买点吃的带给巴比。


	5. Chapter 5

05

拨亮了楼梯拐角的灯，崔维斯还没上楼，就听到从楼上传来的异样的喘息声，听出这是巴比的声音，崔维斯三步并作两步地迅速上了楼，一打开门就见到了在客厅地板上翻滚的巴比。

崔维斯放下晚餐冲到巴比身边，扶起他让他靠在自己身上：“巴比？巴比？怎么了？！”

巴比面色苍白，嘴唇也失去了颜色，他挠着自己的喉咙，从嗓子里挤出噶然的声音：“注射，给我注射！我要注射……”

“注射什么？”崔维斯拍打起巴比的脸。

“海洛因……我需要海洛因！”

崔维斯下意识地站起了身，巴比再次从他的身上滑落摔倒在地，他呜咽着，抓住崔维斯的裤腿，卑微地恳求着：“崔维斯，帮我注射……”

崔维斯低头望着巴比。他的头发乱糟糟的，双眼因为毒瘾发作的痛苦而噙了泪，嘴唇也因为絮絮叨叨的渴求而一张一合——这一瞬间，崔维斯忽然觉得整个世界突然都失去了声音，他没法听清巴比在说些什么。

良久，他弯下腰把巴比从地上抱起来放进沙发里，手撑在他的脑袋边，低声道：“你需要戒毒，你不能再吸食那种东西。”

“我会死的，我会死的，我会死的……”巴比瞪大了眼睛紧紧地抓着崔维斯的手臂，随后又哀求着放柔了声音，“求求你了，崔维斯，只要一丁点就好，一丁点……”

“不，我不会给你买那种东西的。”崔维斯拨开巴比的手，随后他一手按住巴比的肩膀，另一只手摸索着巴比的裤腰，解开皮带，轻而易举地把他的裤子扯下来，已经挺立着的阴茎把内裤都撑了起来。

巴比有些恐慌，他试图坐起身却失败了：“……你要做什么？”

“帮你解决问题，显而易见。”崔维斯又脱下碍事的内裤，握住了巴比完全裸露在外的老二，“看起来你的毒瘾和欲望是一起发作的。”

“别这样，崔维斯，不要这样……”

“不用担心我会对你做什么，我只是用手帮你而已，这在军队里稀松平常。”

崔维斯的手开始缓慢地套弄巴比的阴茎，从上往下沿着柱身来回摩挲撸动，听到巴比呼吸声逐渐变重，崔维斯笑了一声，用手指夹住两颗囊袋轻轻地捏了捏。巴比猛然倒吸了一口气，紧紧地咬住了嘴唇，马眼里已经流出了少许透明的前液，看出他很受用，崔维斯收回另一只手，两只手同时握住了又胀大一圈的阴茎。

“崔维斯，不……”

“很舒服的对吧？在你戒毒之前，当你毒瘾发作的时候，你都可以这么解决，相信我。”崔维斯加快了撸动的速度，越来越多溢出的前液沿着柱身流下来，沾湿了他的手掌，也让他手上的动作变得越来越畅快顺滑。片刻过后，巴比嘴唇颤抖着在崔维斯的手里达到了高潮。

“我去清洗一下。”

水龙头里冰冷的水让崔维斯有些发晕的大脑瞬间清醒过来，他看着手中还未洗掉的精液，似乎有点难以理解自己的行为，就在他对着镜子出神时，巴比病恹恹的声音忽然传来：“崔维斯，你讨厌我吗？”

疑问来得突然而莫名，崔维斯却觉得心脏像是忽然被扎了一针，心脏像气球一样漏了气，一股憋屈的窒息感袭来。

巴比瘫倒在沙发的角落里，一动不动，腰腹依然乱七八糟一片，崔维斯走到他身边，身体挡去了大半光线，使他看起来就像个失去了活力的人偶。

崔维斯注视了巴比好一会儿才在旁边坐下来，缓慢而肯定地说：“我不讨厌你，为什么这么问？”

巴比没回答他的反问，又自顾自地抛出一个问题：“那你喜欢我吗？”

他的眼神真挚得像是噙满了月光，崔维斯避开他的目光，在他的手背上拍了两下后站起身：“我给你买了晚餐，放在桌上了，记得吃。”

说完他便抓起桌上的钥匙取下挂在门边的外套匆匆出门。

出租车孤零零地停在路边，崔维斯靠着车给自己点了一根烟，默不作声地注视着深夜无人的街道。

巴比的问题让他感到心烦意乱。他几乎知道了巴比的一切，他和海伦，他和汉克，他因为贩毒坐过牢，他也因此而被人追杀；但巴比对他却几乎称得上一无所知，在这种情况下，他没法理解巴比的问题到底代表着什么。

这种近乎天真的言论，让崔维斯感到手足无措，就好像他又一次回到了即将向报社女人告白的前夕。

感觉到拿烟的手指被冻僵，崔维斯掐灭了烟坐进出租车里。他装上计费器，取下暂停营业的横杠，发动车子驶出了街区，一条街区之外就是闹市，喧嚣可以分散他的注意力。

出租车又行驶在纽约的每一条街巷。崔维斯送走了一个接一个乘客，不到半晚上就赚到了三百多块，然而就在他挂上了暂停营业准备去司机们常去的超市喝一杯咖啡提神时，一把枪忽然抵住了他的太阳穴。

“如果我是你，我会十分识趣地保持不动。”

“你是谁？”

“我是谁并不重要，重要的是谁在找你。”

“你要带我去见山托？”

“算你识相。”杀手嗤笑了一声，“不止是你，还有你的那位小情人。”

崔维斯被拖下了车塞进了另一辆黑色林肯车的后座，或许是听说在他手里折了不少人，杀手一直很警惕地用枪指着他的头。

汽车一路驶向哈林区，直到某栋算得上阔气的宅邸前停下。

崔维斯被推推搡搡地出了汽车，又被推进了宅邸，最后被关进了和警局审讯室一样的狭窄房间里。

他没有等待太久，一个目光阴鸷的男人就进了屋，在他面前坐下来，他的身上有和巴比一样的海洛因的气味，只是更为浓郁。

“你就是山托？”崔维斯注视着他指缝里的粉末问道，仿佛他才是审问的人。

山托没有回答，反问道：“你和柯里昂家族是什么关系？”

崔维斯愣了一瞬，刹那间脑海里闪过所有可能的猜测，沉默片刻后，他笑了笑：“你觉得呢？”

重重的一拳打在崔维斯的左脸上，血立刻从他的鼻子里流出来。

“还不赖。”崔维斯抹掉血，笑道，“让我猜一下。你觉得我和巴比是柯里昂的卧底，所以想从我们这里套出柯里昂的情报献给塔塔基利亚的老大，好向他邀功从而让你正式成为塔塔基利亚的一员，对吗？”

山托的面部神经抽动着，显然已是气得不轻。

“巴比在哪？”

“放心，和你一样好好的。”山托冷冷道，“我劝你们最好识相一点，迟早有一天，整个纽约都会成为塔塔基利亚的囊中之物。”

“其他家族和纽约警察恐怕都不会同意，我听说最近纽约警局一直在打压黑帮势力呢。”

话音刚落，崔维斯的右脸又被狠狠地揍了一拳。

山托收起拳头，朝他脸上啐了一口：“给你点时间好好想！”

审讯室的门再次被关上。崔维斯小心地碰了碰自己的脸，刺痛让他立刻收回了手，山托那两拳着实下手不轻，恐怕到了明天他的脸就会肿成山峰。

不知过去多久，天色未亮，一连串激烈的枪声忽然从换气口的小窗子里传来，瞬间赶走了崔维斯的睡意。枪声里还夹杂着些许模糊不清的喊声和打斗声，这些声音一步步地逐渐向审讯室靠近，最后在门外响起。

崔维斯立即警惕起来。

金属门被人一脚踹开，一副西装革履打扮却手持冲锋枪的年轻男性出现在崔维斯面前：“崔维斯·比克尔？”

崔维斯点头。

“我是阿尔·奈利，麦克·柯里昂派我来的。”

巴比比他的情况要糟糕得多，他的左脸被打了好几拳，鼻梁和唇角也被打出了血，眼睛周围也一片红肿。一见到崔维斯，他就立刻走上前来，把他上上下下打量了好一番，发现崔维斯并无大碍后，他才长舒了一口气。

“麦克怎么知道我们在这里？”

“一直有柯里昂的保镖跟在你们附近，麦克以为从你们入手可以搜集到一些有关塔塔基利亚的情报，看来这次是他错了。”阿尔一边开着车一边说，“那个叫山托的不过是个借塔塔基利亚之名为非作歹的小混混而已，现在他已经死了。”

“你杀了他？”巴比问。

“不是我下的手。”阿尔说，“现在你们可以安心了，山托死后，塔塔基利亚应该也不会再为了他而找你们的麻烦。”

“麦克……怎么样了？我上次把他送到柯里昂家的时候，似乎发生了不好的事。”

阿尔沉默了一会儿，道：“已经没事了。”

“里面乱糟糟的，恐怕要好一会才能收拾干净。”巴比一边开门一边对身后的崔维斯说，“他们带我走的时候费了不少功夫才……”

话未说完，巴比就被突然靠近的崔维斯扣住了双手按在门上，余下的话也被尽数堵在了嘴唇里。

 

 

part 1 完。


	6. 番外1：柯里昂秘事

番外一：柯里昂秘事

Cp：桑尼x麦克  
开车开车。

01  
干枯的落叶团被风裹挟着从他的脚边迅疾而过，麦克拉了拉松垮的围巾，把手插回风衣兜里。上次他离开纽约时还是夏季，气温就和当时纽约的黑帮局势一样焦灼，四处都被浓密的阳光占据；而他返回时纽约已是几年后的深秋，柯里昂家的庭院里落叶堆了满地，所有落叶乔木几乎都光秃了枝桠，只剩下枝条杂乱无章地向天空伸展。

沙沙的响声从鞋底传来，麦克收回眼神望向他的长兄。桑蒂诺像是一夕之间转了性，从他们出门后他就没说过一句话，这是桑尼解除了身上的绷带后第一次出门。

“感觉怎么样？”一向在大哥面前被动保守的麦克主动开口询问。

桑尼扬起笑容，指了指自己的喉咙，比了个ok的手势，道： “感觉挺好。你呢，西西里的生活如何？回来后你还没有跟我说过。”

“很清闲，有汤马西诺阁下照顾，万事无忧。”

走下落满树叶的石阶，两人在湖边坐下来。桑尼抓起放在一旁的渔具，笑问道：“麦克，你养成钓鱼的爱好了吗？”

“不，我只是喜欢待在这里，你知道……”见桑尼揶揄的笑，麦克立刻明白桑尼在逗他，“这里很安静，有助于我的思考。”

“思考什么？”把钓饵挂上，桑尼抛出了鱼线。

麦克垂下眼，盯着自己双手交握的手指：“离开纽约时你对我说过的话，桑尼，我不知道你是不是到现在还那么觉得，也不知道到底是不是认真……”

“那他妈当然是认真的！”桑尼突然爆发出来，他甩开鱼竿，任由鱼竿滑落到湖里，一把揪住了幺弟的衣领，“你参军前，我不允许！你读大学交了女朋友，我也不允许！你为了家里的事——无论是我、汤姆还是爸爸，都不希望你参与进来——杀了那两个该死的家伙，我也同样不允许！你可以无视我之前做过的所有事说过的所有话，但是唯独这件事，我不允许你辩驳，不允许你怀疑！迈克尔，麦克，我的麦克，我亲爱的弟弟。”

桑尼涨红了脸，显然气得不轻，喘着粗气如同一头愤怒的公牛。麦克像是有点儿被他吓到，好一会都没说话，等他放松了力道，才扯了扯自己松开的领带和皱巴巴的衬衫，道：“我不想再陪你玩猫鼠游戏了，桑尼，我感到疲惫。杀了索洛佐和麦克劳斯基虽然主要是为了爸爸，但我也的确想借此逃避你。”

桑尼的手松开，无力地垂下去。

“但当我在西西里知道你被伏击受了重伤的时候，我希望能立刻回到这里，回到你身边，”麦克抓起兄长宽厚的手掌缓缓地摩挲着，粗粝的茧和掌心的伤口清晰可见，“我不会再躲你了，桑尼。”

桑尼惊愕地瞪大了双眼，随后捂住弟弟的脸蛋，重重地亲吻上去。

 

桑蒂诺·柯里昂，狠狠地瞪着被他揪着衣领按在墙上的幺弟，麦克·柯里昂。两人挤在狭窄的阁楼房间里，彼此交换着呼吸的空气，看似亲密却剑拔弩张。

“你要参军？！你都已经报了名才告诉我们？！你考虑过爸爸怎么想，妈妈怎么想没有？！你把家人当成了什么，麦克！”桑尼生气的模样让麦克想起童年时被兄长欺负的事，不由自主地瑟缩了下肩膀。

注意到他的恐惧，桑尼无奈地耸了下肩，语气柔和下来：“我并没有想要掌控你的人生的意思，麦克，只是这么一件大事，我希望你在做出决定前能和家里人商量。家里的事我们谁也没有让你操心过，就是希望你可以拥有干净漂亮而璀璨的生活，但是参军……这不符合任何一点。”

麦克抿了抿嘴唇，没说话。

知道幺弟性格执拗，一旦做出的决定没有人可以改变，桑尼并不打算继续劝他。他松开了手，搂住弟弟的腰，把下巴搁在麦克的肩膀上，感觉到怀里的人的颤抖，他收紧了力气，缓缓道：“麦克，我的麦克，战争可不像你想的那样，你可能会死，你知道吗？如果你死了，爸爸妈妈和我，还有弗雷多和汤姆，康妮，克莱门扎和忒西奥，我们都会伤心的……谁也不想这样的事发生，尤其是我。”

话未说完，桑尼已经忍不住亲吻起弟弟裸露在外的脖颈，一下一下，缠绵悱恻，然而麦克的颤抖却更加剧烈了。

“如果上帝让我死在战争里，那我也别无所说。”麦克低声说。

“这是什么话，麦克？你想让爸爸妈妈白发人送黑发人吗？你想我和弗雷多失去最爱的幺弟？！你想让我失去你吗！？”

桑尼就像一个炮仗，一点就着，而麦克似乎总是那个会去点燃引线的人。

“是。”麦克漆黑的双眼直直地看着桑尼，眼神冰冷如同一个死人，“我不想再陪你玩这个违背伦理道德的游戏了，你是我的兄长，桑尼。”

桑尼沉默下来，他的头脑变得清醒，欲望也渐渐消退：“你不必为了躲我跑去参军，你可以离开纽约，去任何一个想去的地方，而不是去什么瓜岛！”

麦克任由着他发脾气：“我也不想再走爸爸为我安排的路。”

麦克仍然参了军，他加入了海军陆战队，为了这个他们不属于的国家而战，服役期间他甚至没有写一封信寄回家里，所有柯里昂的人甚至都不知道他的生死，直到战争结束的几个月后他光荣退役返回家中。

麦克原本有些稚嫩的面容因为战争的冲洗变得越发坚毅，皮肤也黑了不少，一身佩戴着各式各样勋章的军装使他看起来沉稳了不少，尽管他还是个仅仅二十五岁的青年，却已经像他们的父亲一样做到了喜怒不形于色。

只是单独面对大哥桑尼时，麦克还是无法做到心沉如水。

桑尼又强行把他带到了只有他们会上去的阁楼，麦克刚跟在他后面进了屋，就被他抓住手腕按在了墙上，身为退役大兵，他有无数种办法制服体格比他宽大许多的兄长，但麦克的手抬起来后，又缓缓地垂了下去。

或许意识到麦克并不打算反抗，桑尼越发感到兴奋，他亲吻着弟弟的耳后，令人酥麻的亲吻沿着耳后一路来到脖颈，随后他扯开麦克的军服，解开衬衣衣扣，急不可耐地亲吻上他的锁骨。

“够了，桑尼。”察觉到桑尼不老实地扯起了他的皮带，在事情往更糟糕的方向发展之前，麦克开始推阻，但这种微弱的反抗不像是阻碍，倒更像是一种情趣。

桑尼轻而易举地解开了麦克的皮带，宽松的军服裤子顿时变得松垮垮的，他的手探进去，隔着一层布料，握住了弟弟已经抬头的阴茎。

“麦克，你一身军装的样子让我性致勃勃。”桑尼咬着幺弟的耳垂低声说，他的声音因为毫不掩饰的欲望变得低沉喑哑，“过了这么久，你一定也像我想念你一样想念我，想念它。”

他抬起自己硬得发疼的老二，刻意地顶进麦克的双腿之间。

“这是不对的，桑尼……不能这……唔。”桑尼恶意地顶弄让麦克立即闭上了嘴。

宽厚粗粝的手掌沿着衬衫下摆滑入麦克的腰腹，随后一路往上抚摸起他的乳尖，见麦克紧咬着嘴唇，桑尼又开始亲吻起他的唇角：“你在军队时有没有自慰过？有没有想起过我？”

麦克没有回答。

对结果毫不意外的桑尼手上的动作未停，手指灵活地揉搓着已经有些发硬的乳头，等玩弄腻了这一个，手指又开始去抚摸另一个，嫌衬衣碍事，桑尼又一把撕开了衬衣，已经发红的乳头便赤裸裸地暴露在外。

握着麦克老二的手因为溢出的前液而变得湿滑，桑尼放肆地扬起笑容：“果然你还是想我的。”

桑尼覆在麦克身上，把他全身都包裹在自己和墙壁之间，他并不打算强迫弟弟张开嘴唇，而是把它当做了一场情趣的挑战。撸动阴茎的手加快了动作，从马眼到根部的囊袋，桑尼的手掌从上至下又从下往上一遍遍不断地套弄揉搓，从铃口里溢出的粘液越来越多，也让他手上的动作变得越来越畅快。

片刻过后，麦克在桑尼的手中达到了高潮，浓稠的精液隔着内裤射出，污浊了兄长的手掌。

桑蒂诺动作未停，沾着液体的手往后探去，麦克张嘴道：“不，桑尼，等等……”

“等什么？你爽了我还没有爽，况且你又不是不知道它在里面的滋味，亲爱的麦克。”手指很快就探到了后穴穴口，那儿已经有些濡湿，一根手指的进入根本算不上困难。或许是渴望了太久，手指一进入，穴内的嫩肉就争先恐后地缠了上来，紧紧地吸附着它，桑尼心中一乐，手指模仿着交合的动作缓慢地抽插起来，见麦克的面色越来越红，呼吸也变得粗重，他又兴致昂扬地加入了两根手指。

穴里溢出的肠液越来越多，几乎要把他的手指完全沾湿，长了老茧的手指的进出如同真正的奸淫一样让麦克浑身颤抖，快要站立不住，若非他的意志坚定恐怕已经彻底瘫倒在大哥的怀里。

感觉到时机已到，桑尼抽回自己浸湿的手指，解开皮带，扯下内裤，掏出已经完全硬起来的粗大至极的阴茎。

“我会死的，桑尼，不要这样……”

“怕什么？你又不是没吃过。”桑尼抬起弟弟的双腿缠在自己腰上，让他全身都倚靠着自己，随后让老二对准了因为空虚而一张一合翕动着的穴口，缓慢地顶了进去。

仿佛下体被对半撕裂的痛楚让麦克瞬间煞白了脸，这种痛苦甚至比他在战场上受的伤还要令他畏惧，几乎让他失声得说不出话，他甚至可以感觉到身体里滚烫的烙铁的形状，傲慢而充满控制欲地试图改变他的身体。

桑尼控制着欲望，保持着不动的姿势，覆上嘴唇与麦克亲吻，微微张开的嘴唇让他的舌头轻而易举地滑入口腔，舌尖在唇齿之间游走，舔舐着每一丝缝隙，带着要把弟弟拆骨入腹的架势和力道不断地占有着他的空气，所有的呜咽声都被尽数吞入。

感觉到麦克的身体已经放松下来，虽然仍然紧致，却有了可以让他活动的余地。桑尼紧紧搂着弟弟的肩背，让他半靠在怀中，然后一下一下缓慢而有力地在他的身体里冲撞起来。粗大的阴茎在穴内撑出相同的形状，硕大的龟头每一次都顶入了最深的地方，随后硬物又缓慢地抽到穴口，再重重地顶进去，带出一片肠液飞溅。

这种被完全操到最深处仿佛身心都被操开的感觉让麦克情不自禁地颤抖着，他的腰腹以下都完全软化下来，像是不再是他身体的一部分而失去了知觉，只有脚趾因为浪潮一样的夹杂着欢愉的痛苦而痉挛蜷缩，架在桑尼腰上的双腿也无意识地收缩绞动，被拉下来挂在膝盖上的军服裤子随着双腿的晃动也颤悠悠的晃动着。

为了不让自己滑下去，麦克不得不搂紧兄长的颈项。受到麦克的鼓舞，桑尼稍微加快了动作，他熟知弟弟身体的每一处敏感点，无论内外，硬物的顶弄变得目标明确，每一次都会在微微凸起的点上碾过去，而每一次碾压都能让麦克的肠壁紧紧收缩，完完全全地包覆住他的老二，这种仿佛被无数张口活极好的小嘴口交的感觉让他感觉爽极了，他搂紧弟弟的身躯，再次加快了挺动的动作。

麦克感觉自己的头脑已经空白一片，嘴唇也无意识地张开着，发出细微而勾人的喘息声，随后他把头埋入兄长的肩膀，嘴唇咬住布料，防止自己再次出声。然而肉体冲撞的啪啪声和穴内分泌的肠液被阴茎带出又挤入的唧唧的水声更不堪入耳，桑尼粗重如公牛的呼吸也让他的身体不由自主地发出着渴望更多的气息。

察觉到穴肉的收绞，桑尼差点忍不住一泻千里，但他还是控制下来，又进一步加快了抽插操干的动作，见麦克的耳朵红成了一片，桑尼大肆地笑出了声，随后迅猛地朝着那一点进攻。片刻后，麦克又一次在他的怀里达到了高潮，双腿紧紧地痉挛着颤抖，头也不可控地往后扬起，桑尼吻上他的弯曲的脖子，也在弟弟的身体里释放了自己。

精液从还没有合上的穴口汩汩流出，见麦克着装凌乱、身体也乱七八糟地窝在自己胸口，桑尼按下又抬头的欲望，为弟弟清理起身体。

反正来日方长，他们有的是时间。


	7. Chapter 7

代替父母出席麦克大学毕业典礼的是桑尼。典礼在校园一方演讲台前的草地上举行，桑尼到来时，作为毕业生代表的弟弟正站在讲台上发表演讲，他的声音从三个话筒里扩散开来，传遍典礼的每一个角落，神情严肃，如同一个正在发表就职演讲的新晋总统。

桑蒂诺在人群后方站定，热辣的阳光照在如茵草地上，让他不由自主地眯起了眼，他定定地注视着身穿学士服的麦克，一动不动。因为参军，麦克延迟了两年才毕业，也正是因为参军，作为一名拥有军功的年轻学生，他成为了毕业生的代表，学校甚至把他身穿军装佩戴勋章的照片摆在了走廊里，和那些同样优秀的校友一起。

演讲结束后是所有学生的合照，麦克被迫站在校长身边，与一位年轻漂亮的女生一起，他们咬耳朵的模样就像一对甜蜜的小情侣。

桑尼从未见过麦克在他面前露出那样的神情。

“麦克。”

桑尼的声音让麦克好看的笑容瞬间僵住，他不情不愿地偏过头，望向把西装外套拎在背后的大哥——桑尼的笑容令他齿冷。

“这位是谁？你还没有跟我们介绍过，你的女朋友？”桑尼三步并作两步走到麦克身旁，勾住弟弟的肩膀往自己怀里带了带，他能感觉到弟弟躯体的僵硬和轻微的颤动，就像被雨水浇打着的蝉翼。

“你好，我是凯，凯·亚当斯。”凯露出甜美的笑，率先伸出手来。

“你好，凯。”桑尼握住她的手，“我是桑尼·柯里昂，麦克的哥哥。”

“噢！麦克从来没有和我说过你们家里的事……”凯有些好奇，面上浮现明显的探寻之色，但麦克插进她和桑尼之间，打断她还未出口的话：“凯，我和哥哥有些事要说，待会我再去找你好吗？”

凯一离开，麦克就收敛了笑容：“来的怎么是你？爸爸妈妈呢？”

“他们离开纽约回西西里了，过段时间才回来。”桑尼揽着弟弟的肩背走到一处僻静的地方，站在树林的阴影里，头顶传来一阵接一阵的蝉鸣声，和落在草地上的日光同样焦灼。

麦克从大哥的手中挣脱出来，摘下学士帽给自己扇风：“你要怎么样？”

桑尼眉毛挑起：“你这是说的什么话，麦克？我是你的大哥，你的态度太令我伤心了，我只是来看看我弟弟，难道不行吗？”

“只有我们两人的时候你还要玩兄友弟恭的那一套吗？”麦克表现得十分不耐烦，见桑尼不说话，他转身便要走，却被桑尼从背后搂住了腰。

“回学校后大半年你都没回家，我很想念你，麦克。”桑尼从耳后嗅着他的气息，“我还以为你退役之后我们的关系就缓和了。”

“……桑尼，你是我大哥。只要你现在松开手，你就依然是我的大哥。”麦克的嘴唇颤抖，这句话几乎是从他的齿缝里硬生生挤出来的。

“我当然是你大哥，永远都是，除非你想离开柯里昂，或者爸爸把我们中的哪一个驱逐出去。”桑尼将麦克翻转过来面对着他，“我想得到的不只是大哥这一个身份。”

麦克得到了一个猝不及防的粗暴又具有侵占性的吻，在无人靠近的小树林里，这让他有种他和桑尼在偷情的不悦。他重重地咬了一下桑尼的舌头，推开他，跑出了树林。

麦克又一次长时间没有回家。毕业之后不久，他和凯一起跑遍了整个美国，直到麦克妹妹康妮结婚前夕才返回纽约。

 

康妮婚礼当天是个阳光明媚的好日子。气温很舒适，空气里浅浅浮动着即将进入秋季的微凉的风，恰好驱除了日光带来的焦灼感。麦克和凯沿着种植着橡树和山核桃树的路、穿过停满了权贵们的汽车的道路，手挽着手回到阔别已久的柯里昂大宅。

原本宽阔的院落被前来祝贺的人群挤得水泄不通，麦克护着凯，穿过跳舞的、唱歌的人群，在相对安静的一方餐桌前坐下来。

“我第一次参加这么热闹的婚礼。”凯四处张望着，脸上有着雀跃兴奋的红晕。

“很多都是家父在政界的朋友。”麦克也跟着她的目光四处看，目光在与桑尼猝不及防地相触后迅速收了回来。

人群里忽然传来炸开锅的躁动，伴随着女性们此起彼伏的尖叫声，麦克不用回头也知道是他父亲的教子、身为大明星的约翰尼·方坦出现了。出乎意料的是，就连凯也表现出了同样的激动。

“你从来没跟我说过你还认识约翰尼·方坦？！”

“他是我父亲的教子，家父曾经……”话未说完，察觉到背后有人靠近的麦克立刻闭上了嘴。

“好久不见，凯。”桑尼笑着朝凯打招呼，弯下腰摸了摸麦克的头发。

“嗨，桑尼，麦克的哥哥，好久不见，我很高兴参加这场隆重的婚礼。”

“我也很高兴你能喜欢这里。” 桑尼温柔地笑道，“现在，我可以向你借用麦克一会吗？”

凯怔了怔，笑道：“当然。”

麦克嘴上嘀咕了一句，不情愿地站起身，跟随桑尼进了屋。他们穿过客厅和逼仄的穿堂上了楼梯，在以为桑尼要前往阁楼的楼梯拐角，麦克停下脚步，道：“你找我有什么事？”

桑尼停下脚步，脸上有几分诧异：“你在想什么？我想让你帮我挑一件送给康妮和卡洛的合适的礼物！”

麦克狐疑地注视了他好一会，最终还是跟着桑尼上了楼。

四件礼物整整齐齐的放在礼物盒里，从剪裁得体的两套服装到雕刻着新婚夫妇名字的蒂凡尼首饰，每一样都显示出身为长兄的桑尼特有的心意。

“你是大学生，和康妮又亲近，肯定比我清楚她会更喜欢哪一件礼物。”桑尼抓乱了浓密的头发，苦恼的模样像个要嫁女儿的父亲，麦克被他的联想逗笑了，就听到桑尼又说，“你想到什么了，笑得这么开心，嗯？”

麦克立刻收敛了笑容。他为桑尼做出了选择，看着他小心地把礼物盒包装起来，见着他上扬的唇角和跳动的眉毛——桑尼一向喜形于色，简单又明了——迟疑着开口问：“你是个很好的哥哥，桑尼，我从不怀疑这一点……”

桑尼哼了一声，可好一会儿才反应过来麦克在称赞他：“什么？”

“我不明白为什么你不愿意对我像对康妮对弗雷多那样，我们都是你的弟妹。”

“因为我爱你，麦克。”麦克翻了个白眼，又叹了口气，桑尼立刻补充，“我也爱他们，但是你明白这两种感情是不一样的。”

麦克不想再听他说些什么，转身准备离开房间，从背后传来的话却又止住了他的脚步：“过几天我会听从爸爸的吩咐离开纽约一段时间，去西西里打点一些事务，可能会遇到危险，我与他们都道别过了，唯独你，麦克，你总是躲着我……”

“你不参与家里的事，大概没有什么危机意识。你有没有想过，某一天，还没来得及道别，我们就生死相隔了？说不定哪一天我就会被人乱枪打死，死在路边，就像个沙包一样千疮百孔流着血……”

“桑尼。”麦克再次转身，“我知道你会回来的。”

桑尼怔了一下，笑道：“如果事情有这么简单就好了，麦克。”

麦克又踱着步子走回房间。桑尼比他高出不少，每次和兄长说话时他都不得不仰着头：“说实话，我一直有一点怕你，小时候害怕你揍我，现在……”他顿住了。

“害怕我欺负你？”桑尼扶住他的肩膀笑道，“你永远都不用害怕我，只要你坚定的拒绝。”

麦克又不说话了。

婚宴上的喧哗从半敞着的窗户里远远的传来，变成遥远而模糊的声音，房门被桑尼关上，光线昏暗的房间成为一个与世隔绝的孤岛。他搂住弟弟，贪婪地嗅着麦克脖颈处的气息，扯开他打理整齐得体的领带，吻上暴露的锁骨。

“离开她吧，麦克，你这样是不应该的。”


	8. Chapter 8

——不和我道别吗？

坐在离开纽约去往西西里的专机上，听着耳边隆隆作响的嗡鸣声，注视着窗外模糊不清的纽约夜景，麦克想起了和索洛佐及纽约警长见面前长兄桑尼的话。在那之前，顶着一张被殴打而发青肿胀的脸，梗着脖子和桑尼挤在昏暗的阁楼里对峙——无论他们之间是否会发生不应该出现在兄弟之间的事，要教训他的时候，桑尼总会扯着他的领带把他拖到阁楼里。

从天窗里照射进来的阴天不明朗的光线，阁楼里在空中沉浮的灰尘与那些他和桑尼之间的隐秘不为人知的带着羞耻气味的记忆混杂在一起，让麦克往往只能以沉默面对桑尼的气急败坏。

吵架无疾而终，直到麦克离开家去往路易斯餐厅进行他的疯狂计划，桑尼才摸着他的头发，搂着他的肩膀和他道别：“不和我道别吗？”

麦克抬头瞥了他一眼，嘴唇动了动，却什么声音都没有发出来，随后他从哥哥的怀里挣脱出来，出了家门。

枪杀计划的顺利，也让麦克不得不就此离开纽约。坐上飞机时，麦克心里产生一种奇异微妙的情绪，既庆幸于自己可以离开桑尼，又为自己不知道何时才能返回而失落。

西西里岛和纽约不同，它永远都充满了地中海风味的阳光，仿佛从来都不会有阴云密布的日子。麦克藏身在他父亲的老家，每天除了打猎便是在数着羊群晒太阳，偶尔他会从柯里昂已退休的元老汤马西诺那儿收到从纽约传来的消息——父亲维多康复出院，二哥弗雷多被派往拉斯维加斯管理赌场，大哥桑尼带头与塔塔基利亚家族枪战而受伤，诸如此类。

消息一次次传来，风声却并没有变松，麦克仍然得长久地待在风光明媚的西西里。

某一日下午，麦克正背着猎枪在山坡上狩猎，汤马西诺的车子比早于每月固定的时间出现在乡间的窄道上。老臣下了车，迈着迟缓蹒跚而沉重的步伐向他走来，麦克仿佛预料到什么消息一般收了枪，向前走了几步扶住他，抢先问道：“是不是纽约出了什么事？”

“他们伏击了你哥哥桑蒂诺，他受了重伤，情况……不太乐观。”

麦克顿了顿，不由自主地往后退了几步，心脏像是突然被一只手给紧紧攥住，让他闷得喘不过气来，好一会儿他才找回自己的声音：“我要回纽约。”

“纽约警局和塔塔基利亚还在找你……”

“我要回纽约。”

麦克再次回到阔别数年的纽约。因为局势紧张，为了不暴露他的行程，柯里昂并没有派车去迎接他，出了飞机场，麦克随意地在路边拦了一辆出租车。他心急如焚，一心想着快点回家，因此在司机偷偷摸摸打量了他好几次之后才注意到对方的视线。

——海军陆战队的崔维斯·比克尔。

“……你知道山托吗？他自称是塔塔基利亚的一员，一直在哈林区贩毒，我的一个朋友巴比……和他之间有点麻烦，他以为巴比是柯里昂的线人，所以三番屡次找他的麻烦，还找到了我。”

“我没有听说过这个人，听起来他只是个普通地头蛇，在塔塔基利亚的地位恐怕也不高。”麦克说，“不过如果你所言为真，这个叫山托的恐怕不会轻易放过你们。”

出租车司机的面上并没有露出半分害怕，这让麦克有点意外，他顿了顿，又补上一句：“作为战友，我会帮你们留意一下。”

崔维斯对纽约的路很熟，在麦克告诉他不要直接前往长岛后，他便轻而易举地规划出了绕行路线，熟悉的闪着五颜六色灯光的纽约街道在他的眼底下滑过，对此麦克感到既怀念又恐惧，但他说不出来到底在恐惧什么。

“你对纽约很熟，你做了多久的司机？”

崔维斯似乎有点诧异他主动搭话，瞥了一眼后视镜，笑道：“还不到一年，我只是很喜欢开着车到处转悠，特别是哈林区那一带。”

“我没怎么去过哈林区。”

“那不是个什么好地方，窃贼、妓女、毒佬、混混，到处都是这种人，和曼哈顿完全不是一个世界。”崔维斯脸上露出明显的嫌恶，“虽然我也出身那里，但我并不喜欢它，它是纽约最肮脏的地方。”

出租车七拐八绕驶回了长岛，一行西装革履的保镖正在庭院外迎接，未等麦克进门，阿尔就带着消息急匆匆地赶来。

“桑蒂诺的情况恶化了。”

桑尼的伤比他想象的还要严重。他全身上下都被枪打出了窟窿，为了取出身体里的子弹和金属碎片，全纽约最好的几名医生连续抢救了二十多个小时，才把藏在他身体里的所有弹壳碎片清理干净。可他毕竟被近距离扫射，又大量失血，所以半个月过去，他仍然处于昏迷之中。

麦克回来当晚，桑尼的身体突然再度恶化，内脏严重出血。

回家不久，麦克放下行李，又急急忙忙地和奈利一起赶往医院。医院外柯里昂的保镖围了好几层，手术室外却寂静得无声无息，弗雷多和汤姆坐在手术室外的椅子上，一人垂着脑袋双手交握抵着额头，另一人则闭着眼靠着墙。听见麦克的脚步声，汤姆睁开眼睛望过来，军师一向睿智沉静的双眼里满是疲惫和困顿。

这一瞬间，麦克忽然有些说不出话来，攥住心脏的手消失了，但喉头却干涩得要渗出血来——几年前，他甚至因为和桑尼吵架而没有和他道别。

麦克在弗雷多身边坐下来，垂着头的兄长用颤抖的手握住他放在膝盖上的手，抬眼看向他，缓缓道：“我们的哥哥会没事的。”

麦克淡淡地笑了笑，望向手术室的灯光。

又过去了半个多月，桑尼才终于苏醒过来，他一睁开眼见到久违的幺弟，就咧嘴笑起来：“你果然还是回来了。”

麦克伸手抚上大哥的额角，点头道：“嗯，我回来了。”  
、

一周后，桑尼办理了出院手续，在他受伤期间，麦克被迫参与到家庭事业之中，为此，出院后的桑尼做的第一件事就是和麦克吵架。

“为了爸爸，为了你，为了柯里昂，我愿意这么做。”

他们又一次挤在狭窄的阁楼里，彼此交换着呼吸，麦克倔强地望着他的兄长，就像一头张牙舞爪的小狮子，而桑尼则既好笑又好气地瞪着他，一副明明无法继续生气却虚张声势的模样。他们沉默着对峙良久，最终，桑尼别开了眼神，举起双手投降：  
“好吧，你可以做我的智囊、我的第二军师或者别的什么。”

“应该是你做我的军师才对，桑尼。”麦克有点不满地咕哝。

“我才是大哥，不服气的话你可以咬我，大学生。”他低下头，咬上麦克的嘴唇。

在光线从天窗照射进来的明媚里，麦克颤抖着睫毛，闭上了双眼。

 

END番外结束


	9. Chapter 9

Part2：Changes

06  
新家光线敞亮，从清晨到日落都有阳光从不同方向的窗子里照射进来，把里外都照得通透。朝南的窗户面对着布鲁克林的本森赫区21大道，林立的店铺从东街延伸至西口，使这里从早到晚都像赶集一样热闹。他们的新家就位于一栋一楼是水果店的联排屋上层，水果店旁有一排带黑色围栏的小花园，隔着一条窄巷，又是一家名为路易斯餐厅的家庭餐馆。

放下为数不多的行李后，巴比面色潮红略显兴奋地在新家里转了好几圈，从洗手间到卧室，从卧室到餐厅，房子里任何一个房间都比他曾经租过的房间要大，就连它的墙也是浅绿色的，实在是漂亮极了。

崔维斯把衣服从行李箱里拿出来叠放到衣柜里，见巴比趴在窗边，笑问道：“外面是不是很热闹？我想我们待会可以一起去楼下找点吃的，你肚子饿吗？”

“嗯？什么？你说什么？”巴比嘴角含笑转过头来。

“我们还没吃午饭，等会应该去吃点东西。”崔维斯把清空的行李箱放到角落里，“你想吃什么？”

路易斯餐厅正在营业，餐厅门口的促销广告板上写着今天的特别促销菜单，从前菜到餐后甜点一应俱全，而且价格低廉。

“这太好吃了，我从来没有吃过这么好吃的东西……”巴比一边切鸡肉一边说，“搬来这里才不到两个小时，我就要爱上这个地方了。”

“你想来的时候随时都可以来，就在楼下。”注意到巴比嘴角的酱汁，崔维斯在自己嘴边戳了戳。

擦掉唇边的酱汁，巴比忽然放下叉子，面容严肃起来：“其实，我一直在想一件事。”

“关于什么？”

“我想我该、找份正常的工作之类的，你知道我以前没做过正经的事，但、但我不想一直全部依靠你，或许这里就有什么我可以做的事。”他说得磕磕绊绊，眼神却足够真诚，又夹杂着一丝试探性的小心翼翼，就像一只唯唯诺诺的小动物。

崔维斯笑了笑，道：“你可以依赖我，但你也可以随自己的意愿找一份工作，无论做什么都可以，这对你而言绝对是一件好事，你让我刮目相看，巴比。”

“噢，是、是吗？你觉得我可以做什么？”

“我不知道……也许餐厅的服务员，杂货店或者超市的收银员之类的，你可以从简单的做起。”

午饭过后他们又在水果铺买了一袋新鲜的水果回家，崔维斯洗了澡后开始写日记，巴比则收拾着他的行李，等他把整个房间打理得整整齐齐，崔维斯已准备上床补觉了。

“为什么你要在晚上工作白天睡觉呢？”巴比在床边坐下来问。

“因为晚上我睡不着。”

“可是白天你睡得很安稳，明明白天更吵。”

崔维斯看了他一会儿，嘴唇动了动，却没有回答他的问题。他忽然伸手，从侧面揽住巴比的腰把他拉倒在床上，他挠着巴比的腰侧逗他发笑，道：“你在旁边躺下的话我会睡得更舒服。”

巴比笑得喘不过气来，头发也因为挣扎而弄得一团糟：“我一定会打扰到你。”

“你不会。”崔维斯把他拉到自己身边躺下来，两人面对面，在极近的距离里互相交换着呼吸，“你不会。”

巴比不说话了，只是微微点头。

崔维斯一手搭在他的腰上，他能感觉到巴比的身体在轻微颤抖，就像他们之间的第一次亲吻，虽然发生得突然却足够美妙——巴比被他吻得喘不过气，夹在门和他的身体之间只能倚靠着他来防止自己滑下去。等他们分开时，巴比就像个冒出水面的溺水之人，满面潮红地大口喘气。

尽管如此，巴比也并没有拒绝崔维斯，他的颤抖只是恐惧的信号。

“崔维斯，你睡着了吗？”许久，巴比忽然开口道。

崔维斯闭着眼回应：“还没。”

“我觉得我该去楼下的餐厅当个服务员，如果他们招人的话。”

“挺好的。”

“不过那样的话，我们恐怕没有什么时间见面了。”巴比小声地说，“如果你能白天工作晚上回来就好了。”

“……”

崔维斯醒来后时间将近下午六点，巴比不在他的旁边，也不在家中。正当他以为巴比又出了什么麻烦时，门锁被转动的声音响起，巴比推门而入，见到他先是一愣，旋即开心地笑道：“我刚去楼下问了问工作的事，有家杂货店老板愿意让我当那里的销售员。”

“这很棒。”崔维斯拉住他，在他的脸上亲了一下，“快六点了，我要去工作了。”

“可是你晚饭还没吃？”

“没事，我会在老地方解决的。”

“等等，至少带个水果。”巴比从餐桌上捡了一颗橙子抛给崔维斯。

崔维斯稳稳地接住橙子放入夹克兜里，笑道：“早上回来的时候我会给你带一份早餐。”

从他们的新家到车行有一段不小的距离，崔维斯不得不打车过去。他在车行取了车，被车行老板质疑是否又找到了新的女朋友，对此崔维斯只是笑笑不置可否。

今晚的生意并不景气，到午夜一点，崔维斯还只赚到了平日的一半。在送走了去往曼哈顿的乘客后，崔维斯打算暂停营业去司机们聚会的老地点吃饭，可还未等他关上车门，就有三个黑帮分子打扮的人钻进了他的出租车。

其中一人有着明显的意大利人的面貌，他看起来有些急躁，嘴里一直骂骂咧咧的，注意到崔维斯的眼神后立刻凶狠警惕地望过来，恶狠狠道：“你他妈看什么看？！”

“汤米，冷静一点。”坐在后座的男人说。

“这家伙一直在看我们！谁知道他是不是那群条子的线人！嘿，我要把你的眼睛挖下来你知道吗！？”

“那群条子还在附近搜罗，如果你不想被他们抓进去就先冷静下来。”后座的人递给崔维斯一叠纸钞，厚度比崔维斯今晚赚的钱多得多，“去杰克逊高地82街。”

“纽约警局简直像是换了一批人，办事效率比以前快了不少。”坐在后座的第三人又道，“吉米，你听说过‘文森特·汉纳’这号人物吗？”

“不太清楚，不过从我打探到的消息来看，那家伙不是个好收买的人。”

“不管谁要挡我们的道，我就一枪崩了他的脑袋！”

“他可是新任的纽约警长，谁也不敢杀死纽约警长。”

“纽约警长也不是那么好当的，前几年不就死了个警长吗？消息可都从纽约传到迈阿密去了。”

“不管怎样这个事情都需要谨慎，那个该死的条子鼻子比狗还灵敏。”

他们似乎根本不在意崔维斯的在场，然而这也意味着等他们到达目的地，崔维斯就会失去性命。注视着街道两边窄巷里浓墨重彩的夜色，崔维斯在心里盘算着逃跑的计划，随后在一个即将转弯的下坡路口，他忽然一脚踩住刹车，打开车门朝着暗巷里飞快地跑去。

背后传来一声肮脏不堪的骂声，紧跟着又是几声响起的枪声，流弹从崔维斯的肩膀上穿过，刺鼻的血腥味立刻涌入他的鼻间。崔维斯捂住流血不停的伤口，在巷子里七拐八绕绕到了另一个街区，拦下一辆出租车返回家中。

他跌跌撞撞地开了门，动静吵醒了熟睡中的巴比，一闻到刺鼻的铁锈味，巴比就惊愕地跳下了床。房间里的灯没有开，他循着气味冲到崔维斯身边，语无伦次道：“你受伤了，你怎么又受伤了？我、我这就去拿止血药和纱布！”  
好在崔维斯的伤并不十分严重，涂上止血药后就明显好了许多，巴比给他绑好了绷带，关切地问：“又出了什么事？”

“我遇到三个劫匪，他们大概刚刚干了一票，汉纳警官正带着纽约警局人在找他们，他们恰好坐上了我的出租车，打算去杰克逊高地82街，随后他们当着我的面毫不在意地谈论着他们要干掉汉纳的事。”崔维斯缓慢地解释道，“我猜到他们到达目的地后肯定不会放过我，所以中途就停车跑了，但还是被打中了一枪，不过我还从他们那里拿到了不少小费。”

崔维斯从兜里摸出一叠沾血的钞票扔到桌上。

“该死的！妈的！”巴比怒气冲冲地骂道，“你不是和汉纳之间达成了什么协议吗？我觉得我们应该立刻把这件事告诉他！如果被他们找上门来就又完了！”

“冷静，巴比，冷静。”崔维斯一手拉住巴比的胳膊，让他在自己面前站定，“这件事自然要告诉纽约警长，不过也没那么简单。”

“你不能再在晚上出去开车了，崔维斯，夜晚太危险了。”巴比蹲下来，抱住他的膝盖，“我很担心你。”

崔维斯捏住巴比的下巴，笑道：“我不会那么轻易的死的，放心吧。”

巴比推开他的手，皱紧眉头道：“如果某一天，早上我醒来的时候你还没有回来……”

“不会有那么一天的。”崔维斯低下头亲上巴比的唇角，随后沿着对方自然而然扬起的脖子往下亲吻，轻轻地咬上他的喉结，“我向你保证。”


	10. Chapter 10

07

当天清晨，崔维斯前往停车地点取车。事情比他想象得顺利，往来街道上只有普通路人，似乎并没有可疑之人监视他的出租车。取到车以后，崔维斯便立刻驱车前往纽约警局，他坚信他的情报会让汉纳喜欢。

闭塞房间的灯光浑浊不清，细微的灰尘在空气里上下浮动。上任不久的纽约警长文森特·汉纳铁青着脸、眉头紧皱，仔细看的话他的眼角还有少许挨揍的痕迹，像是刚和歹徒进行了一场生死肉搏。汉纳嚼着口香糖，打开桌上的文件夹，把几张照片一字排开，问道：“是不是这三个人？”

三张照片显然是偷拍下来的，光线和面容都有些模糊，但足以用作辨认。崔维斯扫了一眼，点头道：“是他们。”

“操。”汉纳唇边扬起自嘲的笑，嘀咕道，“还真错怪他了。”

“错怪谁？”崔维斯下意识问道。

“和你没有关系。”汉纳拿起第一张照片，“亨利·希尔，28岁，16岁第一次被捕入狱，身负抢劫、谋杀、非法经营多项罪名。”

“汤米·德维多，34岁，入狱数次，脾气暴躁，喜怒无常，还曾经在监狱里枪杀过一名警员。”汉纳又拿起第三张照片，“至于这个人，他是吉米·康威，一个坏得令人作呕的家伙，多年前就是东布鲁克林区的地头蛇，现在倒是‘生意’越做越大了。”

“操蛋的纽约，到处都是无孔不入的黑帮分子。”汉纳骂了一句，“我会让警局分派人手保护你和你的朋友。”

“谢谢你，警官。”崔维斯点头称谢，“不过我并不需要什么保护，只是夜晚不在家的时候，希望你们可以帮我看着一点家里。”

离开警局后崔维斯打算去车行还车，车开到半道被人拦下来。拦下车的是一个戴着棕色方框眼镜律师打扮的青年，手上抱着一沓卷宗文件，眼里有着明显的焦急。

崔维斯本想说他已经暂停营业，但话到嘴边又变成了“去什么地方”。

“上诉法院。”他坐进副驾驶，整理起乱成一团的文件。

“你看起来有点眼熟？”等待红绿灯时崔维斯偏过头和他说。

律师头也没抬，随口应了一句：“噢，是吗？”

“好像是在前一段时间的时报上，当时有个轰动全城的案子，那个可怜的被强奸的女孩，你是她的辩护律师对吗？”

律师停下来，顿了顿，抬眼看向崔维斯：“不你记错了，我是强奸犯的辩护律师。”

“但是你没有为他辩护，我在报纸上看到陪审团是这么说的。”

律师又没再理他，等出租车到达法院门口，他下了车走出了几米远，忽然又折回来低头道：“不要随便相信报纸的言论。”

崔维斯回车行去车行还了车，又顺道买了两份早餐和一份报纸，然而报纸上头版头条的征兵广告让他瞬间没了胃口。

崔维斯到家的时候巴比还窝在被子里，听见开门的声音他立刻从被子里钻出头来，吸了吸鼻子，笑道：“好香。”

“香就起来吃东西。”崔维斯把早餐和报纸放在桌上，扯下领带，又道，“我去找过汉纳了，这段时间会有不少警察在这附近守着。”

正在吃三明治的巴比一愣，嘀咕道：“我讨厌警察。”

“忍着点。”崔维斯摸出裤腰里的枪放在桌上，“如果他们只有三个人，我会亲手对付他们。”

“你应该教我用枪。”巴比拿起枪，认真地说，“我们不需要警察的保护。”

崔维斯思考片刻，取下口径最小的点25交给他：“也许你说得对。”

不足手掌大小的枪握在手里比巴比想象的要沉得多，即便没有上膛，它也像一条蓄势待发的毒蛇，随时准备咬上对手的喉咙。沉重的质感让巴比感到兴奋又刺激，抚摸手枪的动作就像在爱抚体贴的情人。

早饭过后崔维斯需要惯常的休息，巴比体贴地为他关上了窗户，随后轻吻了司机的额头后便下楼开始了他的第一天工作日。

 

驻守在这片深沟战壕已经一个多月了，炮火声和子弹声每天从早到晚都持续不停，无论是他们还是敌人，都无法进攻也无法撤退。眼下，第三步兵团第七小班的所有人都窝在沙袋高叠的战壕里，睡得东倒西歪。

今晚轮到崔维斯守夜。或许因为再过一晚就是平安夜，炮火难能可贵地停息了，少了平日里震耳欲聋的轰炸，四下里都变得静悄悄的，连蚊虫嗡鸣的声音都清晰在耳。借着月光，崔维斯摸出了自己的日记本——这是他近日养成的习惯，以免哪一天他死得无声无息、不明不白。

当天夜里临近清晨时分，第七小班收到了来自上级的通告，距离他们不远的一处高地需要紧急支援，他们必须要在三天之内占领高地。收到通告后班长便带领着他们所有人开始小心地转移阵地。

炮火声再度响起。

声音震耳欲聋，让崔维斯完全听不见身边人说话，只能看见他们的嘴唇机械地一张一合，一会儿过后弥漫的烟雾让队友的身影都变得模糊不清。

——冲啊，老崔！快冲啊！

同样来自哈林区的年轻战友哈维抓着他的耳朵大吼了一句，崔维斯端着沉重的长枪，背着装满了子弹、手榴弹和医疗用品的布包，踩着下雨过后泥泞不堪的土地，奋不顾身地和身边的人一道冲向乱枪扫射的高地。

四面八方仿佛都有流弹飞过，哈维胸口连中数弹，一瞬间就倒了下来。崔维斯急忙停下脚步，把他拖进了满是尸体散发着恶臭的壕沟里。

——老崔，好痛啊……

说完这句话他便撒手人寰，崔维斯甚至还没来得及给出回应。就在前一天夜里，他们换班守夜时，哈维还一度和他谈论起在下一个圣诞节前赶回家过节的愿望。

 

崔维斯从梦魇中惊醒过来。窗外已经入夜，不知何时回来的巴比正一脸忧心忡忡地坐在床边守着他。见他醒来，巴比立刻递给他一杯水，问道：“你是不是做了噩梦？”

“……”崔维斯沉默片刻，“我梦见以前参加过的一场战役。”

“你上过战场？”巴比又问。

崔维斯点点头，坐起身来，刚才的那场噩梦让他出了一身汗：“当时有个和我关系不错的年轻人，比我小好几岁，在班里很喜欢说笑话，他在这一场战役里牺牲了。我梦到他死前的样子。”

巴比沉默下来。崔维斯的经历他没有参与过，没法明白切身体会，他又嘴拙，想不出什么安慰的话，便只能无言以对。

“把窗户打开。”

“什么？”

“那场战役是占领麦格里高地战役，之前试图占领高地的盟军都牺牲了，这个任务就落到了距离高地最近的我所在的第七小班头上。行动临近圣诞节，前一天夜里交战双方都停了火，没有炮弹声，整个野地都特别安静。”

巴比开了窗，本森赫区喧哗的人声与风声一起涌入。

“我很抱歉。”巴比在床沿坐下来，垂着头向崔维斯表示歉意。

两人无言地注视着对方，就像刚发掘的墓地一样寂静。

“这就是你要在晚上工作的原因吗？”巴比握住崔维斯的手，和他十指交扣在一起。

崔维斯点了点头，脸上浮现出他们初见时的焦躁和不安，他揉搓着突突跳动的太阳穴，道：“我会梦魇。”

巴比爬上床，跪在崔维斯的腿边，吻上他的下巴和唇角，用温柔得近乎神经质的语气低声一遍又一遍重复着“我在这里”，随后他坐上司机的膝盖，伸出手颤抖着握住了崔维斯两腿之间的阴茎。

“来做吧。”巴比咬着崔维斯的耳垂说。


End file.
